Parson Capen House
by Gemini15
Summary: Gracie is given an assignment to write about an unsolved case, but she finds out the case she chose involves Miss Babcock. She also finds out more when she goes on a summer trip to the summer home the case took place.
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, June 30, 2005

PARSON CAPEN HOUSE By: DKorley

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Nanny'

Author's Note; This is probably going to be a long story once I might get a little carried away by it. You see sometimes when I'm writing a story I always want to add some more ideas, I keep on changing them. Anyway please give some reviews on what I need to improve on and have improved on. I'm planning to make this story the biggest one yet so you can see why I am asking you all this.This for me is an opportunity to show myself that I can really write and by passing that I need all of your help readers and penauthors. So anyway I hope you find this story enjoyable.

Summary:Gracie is given an assignment to do a research about an unsolved case she chooses. She never expected this case has alot to do with C.C and her family and never expected to find something horrible behind the case once she goes to the summer house called Parson Capen House.

Another Author's Note: The Parson Capen House is real and is located in Topsfield, Massachusetts. All I know from my Art History book is that it was built in 1683 and that's all it says about the place.Thank you.

INTRODUCTION.

Topsfield, MASSACHUSETTS 1970

"Can't catch me Ally!" Brendan shouted ranning away from his little 8-year old sister laughing. She got nearer and finally caught him, both of them landed on the cold grass luckily not hit the tress' large roots. Both of them laughed.

"That was fun." Brendan said.

"Yeah." They got up, suddenly Ally saw a house up the grass covered hill.

"Hey I never knew there was a house up the hill." Brendan didn't know what she was talking about until he saw she was looking at the house up the hill.

"That's because this is your first time here."

"Oh." Brendan shook his head, his sister was a little absent-minded at times.

"Someone living in there?"

"Yeah, some rich kids and their nanny. It's a summer house."

"Oh..looks kinda old."

"Yeah c'mon let's go." As they got up, louds gunshots were heard.

BANG! BANG!BANG!

They both screamed and ran, they were little kids and were frightened. Brendan told the shrieff who went to the house with police men. A grisly sight was fought, everyone in Topsfield talked about the case which went worldwide.

"You're on" Cameras were on the anchorman who looked on the small screen reading and saying them out loud.

Anchorman: On July 20th just a week ago, a horrifying sight was found in the summer home called the Parson Capen house. During days still the murder the most richest family in Texas were in there. Two of the oldest children Johnathan and Elena Babcock followed by their nanny Alexandra 'Bobo' Velarde were all found dead in the home. An autopsy was taken on their bodies and forensic scientists found a very complicated answer. Police are now looking for three young Babcocks missing in the woods.

People who saw the news were horrified.On the televisions there were reporters asking a forensic scientist questions.

"Mr. Davis is it true the autopsy showed that the victims were chewed."

"Yes.But we're not sure."

Anchorman: August 22th, two Babcocks were found sleeping in the woods under a tree. Police are now questioning them to find the youngest of them. A six-year old Chastity Claire Babcock, the parents pray for her to get home safely.

Days later another update.

Anchorman: On August 29th police recieved a phone from a woman who had found a girl lost. The girl was identified as Chastity Claire Babcock but she was on critical condition.

Years later...

"Now your assignment is to do a research of an unsolved case you choose." Gracie's teacher Ms. Ryan said. The class students all groaned and whined especially Gracie. She was a failure at doing reseach assignments.

'Well, at least this will bring up my grade.' she thought.

"After we watch that dorky show it's always research!" Gracie heard one student say going out of the classroom. Gracie smiled going outside of Lexington Academy with her two arguing siblings into the limo waiting for them

"SHUT UP BRIGHTON!"Maggie yelled when they entered their home, Gracie shook her head and went on upstairs preparing to find her topic. She decided to check on her computer, she was getting tired of her father's suggestions of looking through one of his books.

"Okay." She stopped on one website's stories.

"'Parson Capen House Case' Interesting, I'll take it." Gracie printed the whole story out, at night when everyone had gone to the hospital when they heard that C.C was in labor Gracie read the whole story in the living while Maggie and Brighton were in the kitchen arguing again.

"Oh my god." Gracie whispered when she read upon C.C's name and picture, the story also said she never remembered a thing when she was found. Gracie felt so sorry for her loss.

The next month there was no school so Gracie had alot of time to finish her research in the kitchen. C.C came in with her daugther Ava. She was to stay with the Shieffields until she and Niles found a new place to stay.

"Hey Miss Babcock."

"Hello Gracie, what are you doing?" Gracie didn't want to show her the research.

"Just something little." she answered. Ava began to gurgled jumping up and down, she was pretty strong for a month year old. C.C cooed at her going to the living room, Miss Babcock and Gracie were now good friends and found out they had a lot in common. Maxwell came in smiling at Gracie.

"Gracie we're going to a summer house in Topsfield. Tomorrow."

"Oh that's great. What summer house?"

"Parson Capen House" Gracie froze, she wasn't scared. She can try to study the place and see what had really happened in the summer house and to Miss Babcock's loved ones.

They drove to Massachusetts, C.C and Niles didn't come because they wanted to have the house to themselves.The twins were with their grandparents. When they reached the top of the grass hill,Fran squealed.

"It'll be so quiet here." They all took their luggages. Gracie loved the place, she looked around the house at the forest surrounding it. And then she saw a figure standing behind one of the trees, the figure was far away so she couldn't see the person well. It looked like the person was a teenaged girl with long blond hair which had a hint of red on the roots of her hair on her right temple. Gracie wasn't sure if it was blood, she blinked and the girl wasn't there anymore.

"Must be my imagination." Gracie said, she followed the others in the house. The house already has it funiture and everything they needed, Gracie chosed her room which was a little small but she will manage.

They clan went out for a little tour and came home at night, Gracie was so tired she jumped on her bed and suddenly there was a sound behind her. She saw a diary fell from the drawer of the headboard, she took the diary,opened it and read:

_1684 _

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Lily, i hope that I will be able to keep you forever. I am seven years old and I have red hair and green eyes. My Mama says my eyes are very beautiful. Papa is at work and he always comes home late and drunk, I hate him. He always hits Mama for no reason. These are little I can say for now. Good night Diary_

_Love, Lily_

Gracie wanted to use this book as part of her research she suddenly felt someone staring at her from the window, she turned sharply and yet no one.

"This house is quite creepy." she said to herself and it took two hours before she slept. She was having a hard time with the research she decided to watch some movies. She went inside the living room and checked if Maxwell brought any video but it seems there was none. She saw only one dusty video tape in the drawer.

"I hope this will be entertaining." Gracie muttered. She took the video without a case and blew the dust off a little before placing it inside the VCR.

On the video it show outside the summer house and there was a limo with suitcases. A woman with black hair carried a little girl up spinning her around. Gracie saw one boy push an adolescent girl who started to chase him. One teenage boy strarted to shout.

"EL' YOU'RE STARTING TO TAKE FOREVER!" A teenaged girl got out of the limo. Gracie recognized the girl, the girl she saw in the woods ealier. She wasn't sure but she was certain.

"C.C quit fooling around and help us with the luggage." The pre-teen boy yelled at the little girl. The woman with black hair spoke.

"Noel pack the bags, can't you see she's having fun?" Noel groaned.

"But Bobo..."

"Quiet, she too little to start those things." The power went off.Gracie jumped when she heard someone passed behind her, no one.She decided to call C.C for Noel's phone number. She got it.

'Hello?'

'Hi I'm Gracie'

'Oh you're Maxwell's daugther right?'

'Yeah.'

'What is it?'

'I need you to tell me about the murder.' There was silence.

'1970. Parson Capen House?'

'Yes' a sigh was heard.

'Well I don't do this normally. But I knew something was going on. I kept on hearing voices and felt someone watching me. Until C.C-"

"Yes?'

Later Gracie heard a dial tone, she shouldn't have called Noel who expirienced his worst nightmare in the summer house. What if the Babcocks were not killed by a human? That was the question in her mind she considered an insane thought.

The clan went out to eat. Gracie never told anyone about the strange things going around the house, she wanted to find out herself about what had actually happened in the Parson Capen House.

"Gracie?" Gracie snapped up realizing that she wasn't touching her food.

"Are you okay?" Maxwell asked concerned about his daugther.

"I'm fine dad." Gracie lied. Still he wasn't satisfied but he let go.

After their meal in a restaurant they came back home, Gracie went inside her room writing her research.' What was he about to say.' she thought about the phone call with Noel. She decided to read the diary she found:

_1685_

_Dear Diary,_

_My mother and I are now going to ran away. I think this is a chance for her to escape the cruel grasp of my father, we are now in a carriage going on a ship to France. I just hope we make it there in time. I might not see you for a very long time. Maybe not ever_

_Love, Lily_

Grace turn on the next page, dried blood. She jumped up again when she heard a 'zing', someone passed behind her. She heard loud footsteps down the stairs as if it belong to a mouse. She walked slowly downstairs and saw Fran on the phone but wasn't certain if she created these strange footsteps. Later she told Fran that she was going to the library, Maxwell drove her to the nearest library and wanted to stay with her to check somthing out.

Gracie went on the computer to search for the case she was researching in.

" Got it." Gracie found a page about C.C

' Chastity Claire Babcock was found to be in a strange position when found by the police. She kept on calling her so called imaginary friend Lil. Police questioned her and found out she has amnesia and can never be recovered.'

'Lil' Gracie thought.' Lily. _Oh my God_ ' She read more and more on other pages relating to C.C, she found out C.C always talks to a chair or other objects. Gracie then went home and sat on her bed putting her hands in her face.

"No I'm hallucinating." she thought and then the unexpected happened. Her wooden chair moved slowly, she decided that she shouldn't move. She was with fear. The chair moved infront of her and stopped, she heard it creak as if someone sat on it. _Someone did sat on it._

"Lily?" Gracie called softly. A little girl then appeared slowly, she was so pale and had piercing blue eyes and she had black hair. Her clothes were torned and covered in blood. The girl glared at Gracie and stood up walking out into the hallway, Gracie still sat and seconds later wanted to follow her but as soon as she stepped into the hallway the girl was gone.

The next morning Gracie never told anyone about Lily. It was raining and the clan decided to go around the town for awhile and maybe go to a restaurant. Gracie had everyone worried about her, she looked out the window and then an image passed in her head. Maggie noticed Gracie was twitching and the her eyes began to go blank.

"Gracie? Dad something is wrong with Gracie!" Maggie yelled. Maxwell and Fran turned and then with fear they drove to the hospital. They waited in the waiting room and the doctor came and Maxwell stood up.

"Is she alright?"

" I need you in my office." Maxwell nodded and told Fran to stay with Maggie and Brighton. Maxwell was told by the doctor to sit behind the desk, the doctor silently sat on his chair.

"Mr. Shieffield your daughter doesn't have any sign of diseases or attacks." Maxwell sighed happily.

"But this is the tenth time this happened during my five years of work. And from the same house you are living in." Maxwell was suprised.

"Mostly the children say they've seen something-"

"Wait. This only happens to children?"

"Yes. A doctor who worked in hear had a child with the same problem, but she was considered to be crazy." The doctor went to his drawer and took out a file.

"Her name is Chastity Claire Babcock. She's your partner right?" Maxwell nodded shocked.

"Anyway they kept her here chained for two days. Most she was talking to her imaginary friend Lil."

"Imaginary friend?"

"Yes. Kids always imaging things but Dr Ryan didn't think so. I'm sorry but that's all I know." the doctor said."She was also a victim of the Parson Capen House case."

"I'm sorry. Never heard of it, I was born in England."

"The case went worldwide, you were probably young."

"Yes maybe."

_"Hey D.D" Gracie was confused. She was in a room that belonged to a little girl, the little blond haired girl was sitting on her bed.And it was her room she rented._

_"Lil just left." she said again, it was Miss Babcock as a six-year-old. Gracie looked at the mirror on the left side and just saw a blond haired adolescent.She wanted to gasp but something was controlling her._

_"I have something to tell you, it's about Lil." Gracie went and sat next to the little C.C._

_"Lil said we have to leave this house." she whispered._

_"Why?" Gracie asked._

_"She said the things in here are making her do bad things."C.C said again._

_"What things."_

_"Evil things, they're going to kill us if we don't leave." Gracie wanted to believe C.C but it seems something was controlling her to react the same way D.D did._

_"Cice, you're seeing things. Now go back to bed." _

Gracie woke up in a hospital, the docter let her go later on. Maxwell and the others were paying a lot of attention to her but she told them she didn't need it. She felt the need to find out more, she went to sit by her desk drawing and also waiting for Lily. She suddenly saw her pencil fall and roll under her drawer, her mechanical toys she used to keep as a little girl began to work. The lights began to flicker.

Maxwell was talking on the phone with C.C.

'I don't remember something like that.'

'Anything?'

'No, nothing.'

Maxwell saw the lights were flickering. And he went back on the phone.

'C.C I'll call you back.' But there was a dial tone and the whole thing went off. The electricity went out, Gracie stayed in her room with the whole lights off. Maxwell and the others were in the living room with the candles and the phone ranged.

"Maxwell I thought the electricity was off." Maxwell didn't answer.

**Liked it? Hope I get some reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, July 26, 2005

PARSON CAPEN HOUSE By: DKorley

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Nanny

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews, and now I'll write the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapter because there are a few suprises.

xxxxxxx

"Maxwell I thought the electricity was off." Maxwell didn't answer Fran. He picked up the phone.

'Hello' But there was only the laughing sounds of children and then a dial tone. When he put the phone down the electricity came back on. Gracie looked around for Lily.

"Lily?" she called. She turned and saw the little girl infront of her, Lily was crying.

"Please you have to get out."

"W-what."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, you have to go before he comes."

"But I-"

But she disappeared yet again, Gracie started to ruminate sitting on the bed.'_He?' _she thought. She went back down to the living room where she saw her father and the others.

"Dad I need to go to the library."

Fran, Maggie, and Brighton didn't come with Maxwell and Gracie. But they locked the doors in case. Gracie went to the computer section of the library and started searching for her answer.

' Autopsy of victims in Parson Capen House case' she typed and entered. A paragraph was shown later and she read:

'Deep slashes were found on the victims and other wounds were found on the victims showing that they were being chewed. Scientists predicted it was probabl a coyote of an animal that killed them but were confused when they found a black claw on Elena Babcock's back.'

Gracie didn't want to read more, Maxwell silently drove her home. He opened her door and she slowly walked out, Maxwell shut the door.

"Oh my God." she turned.

"What?" she saw him looking at the door handle,and she went to look at it. Three deep lines were on the handle. Gracie shuddered and then heard a loud wing flap, she looked at the night sky with Maxwell slowly making her go inside the house. The next morning she was in her room, she almost messed it up looking for clues. The diary was nothing anymore, she went walking in the hallway until she noticed something. The corner of the wall paper was sliding of.

"Maybe there's something here." she started tearing the wallpaper. Maggie came up seeing Gracie.

"Gracie! What are you doing!" Gracie didn't listen, she kept on pulling the wallpaper off, when she finished she clamped her mouth.

"Oh my God." Maggie saw the old wallpaper wall, dried blood spattered eveywhere. A red handprint was shown, obviously the person was struggling.

"This happened alot." Gracie saw another sign that there was another wall paper behind. Maxwell, Fran, and Brighton came. Gracie started pulling the secong wallpaper. Maggie started to help her, another pattern of blood. Gracie started to touch the wallpaper felling that it was very thick.

"There's alot more." Gracie whispered. She went down the stairs to the drawer were she found the dusty tape, she opened the other drawers below and to her suprise she found more tapes. She put one in the VCR.

"Gracie look what you've done!" Maxwell yelled, she raised her hand. The video showed showing C.C's siblings and nanny screaming.

'C.C! Shut the door!" Gracie saw C.C running off, Bobo went to the window holding a flashlight.

"We're going to make a lot of money with this." Bobo turned glaring at the camera.

"You only think-" Gracie saw the nanny was looking around.

"It's in the house."

"What!"

"Shh-John give me my gun." And then there was nothing else. Gracie sighed and then looked at the other tapes.

"Maybe the murderer was watching them." she put the other one in.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY C.C!' Bobo shouted laughing, everyone were clapping while C.C blew her candles. They were outside. Gracie felt the others sitting next to her.

"That was C.C?" Fran asked but Gracie didn't answer. Gracie saw the victims were having fun until she saw something in the background in the blue sky. She paused and looked forward, a black figure was in the sky but she couldn't see well, Maxwell's cellphone ranged.

'Hello?'

'Maxwell.'

'Hello C.C..'

'I need to talk to Gracie please' she sound urgent, Maxwell handed to phone to Gracie.

'H-hello?'

'Gracie please stop uncovering this.'

'W-what..'

'My brother called me, Gracie I remember everything that happened. I never had amnesia, the doctors didn't test me because I lied to them. Just get out of there."

'Miss Babcock but...'

Silence

'Miss Babcock?'

'Gracie, I want you to listen carefully. The thing that killed my siblings and nanny is inside the house..' The electricity went off. Gracie dropped the phone.

"Not that again." Maggie said, they started hearing footsteps.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Hoped that was good, I'm looking forward to your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, July 30, 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Nanny'.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, well this is the other chapter of 'Parson Capen House'.

xxx

They heard large footsteps coming from up the ceiling, everyone was silent looking up the ceiling and hearing those footsteps. They heard the footsteps now on top of Brighton's head, minutes later...

"Brighton I think you need to move." Fran said, Brighton was too into what was on top of him. He looked down and then suddenly a claw held his head.

"HELP!" Maxwell ran to him trying to pull him down. But soon they were beginning to rise, Maxwell tried his best to pull Brighton down and finally suceeded. The claw went back up, everyone saw Brightion's head covered in blood.

"Brighton! We need to send him to the hospital!" They began covered his head with a shirt and carry him but found out the door was locked.

"Fran call the police. Magg-" They heard the footsteps again and then something landing to the deep grass. And then a 'bang' on the door. Maggie decided to pull the curtains of the window to see what was really there, she did. But nothing.

"There's nothing.." They didn't hear anything then.

'We're getting out of here, pack now." They all were started to pacK their things, but Gracie hesitated and Maggie did it for her. She sat in the living room and got up walking out while her family were upstairs packing. She was out of her mind and kept on walking.

"Gracie!" It was Maxwell, she kept on walking and walking and Maxwell was following her. He then saw a black figure flwe on top of her with such speed.

"Gracie run!" she stopped, and saw a someone in a cape wearing a hat(I know similar to Jeepers Creepers monster) she had a very clear vision and saw the person's.. no not person judging by it's fangs grinning at her. She finally saw the murderer of C.C's loved ones. It began running to her, she could see it's thirst for blood that it scared her very much. She began running to Maxwell, but the creature was running with such speed that it caught her to the ground. Maxwell couldn't see Gracie because he was on a hill, he began running down until he heard Gracie's screams. To his horror he saw the caped monster dragging Gracie on the ground, he ran quickly and was so exausted but wanted to get his daugther.

"GRACIE!"

"DAD!" He was running in the forest, then it flew off with her.

"GRACIE! " But it was gone, Maxwell heard the screaming of Gracie while she was in that monster's claws. The next day Maxwell was questioned by the police.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Liked it? Please review, C.C will come in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, August 02, 2005

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny

A/n: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of 'Parson Capen House'

xxxxxxx

"I don't know...I mean I was chasing him dragging my daugther and they just-they just flew off." Maxwell said. The police didn't laugh at him.

"We've had these reports before on people who lived here." one of the detectives said."We'll find your daugther."

There was a knock on the door and Brighton went to get it, it was C.C and they hugged. Brighton was crying, Niles was at home with Ava.

"I heard what happened." she saw a group of officers looking around the house and the wallpapers which were spattered in blood. This gave her memories, she walked to Maxwell hugging him. After the police had left the clan waited anxiously for a phone call while talking. C.C told the real truth to the Shieffields.

"When we came here I had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen, and that's when I met Lil.."

"Don't worry we believe you." Maxwell said. C.C continued,

"Anyway she was really nice to me, and then she told me that I have to get out of the house because something bad was about to happen. I took it seriously and the first person I told was D.D. Of course she never believed me. Next thing I had these terrible visions and everything went black. I woke up finding myself in a hospital, the doctors chained me down when I told them about this house. They thought I was crazy, I screamed for Lil but she never appeared. When I was released, a month later Bobo. and my two older siblings died." C.C began to cry and Fran came to comfort her, Maggie stood up and went upstairs worried about Gracie.

She went inside her bedroom and sat on her bed sighing, she looked around the room wondering if there were anything strange around. Then she heard a sound on the wall, she turned her head slowly beside her seeing that a crack from on the wall and bits on it started to crumble down. She stood up and walked to her door frightened and then the most unexpected happened. The lines on the wall which showed that it was breaking down followed and then it was next to the hinge of the door. She opened it walking in the hallway faster and still it followed, she started to run and it still followed and she reached downstairs in the living room and still it followed. Everyone looked at her in concern, Maggie then started to hear something and then felt a force pulling her a little.

"I feel strange." she said quietly.

"I know, you're very worried about Gracie." Maxwell said.

"No I mean...physically." Maxwell was confused and walked to her.

"What's wrong?" He saw her face;confusion. She began to look at her arms

(If you watch the movie Constantine, you should've seen the part when Angela gets sucked in the elevator. The clip is called "Where's the Amulet?" in yahoo.)

"Dad I feel something is pulling me." There was silence for a while and the horror happened. Maggie screamed when she felt the force pull her with great strength that the walls broke and she felt herself float while being pulled so fast. Maxwell ran to her but never made it seeing her go in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Liked it? Hope I have some reviews especiall from my number one reviewer, **myfairlady.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. And I hope that this chapter is what you needed.(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday, August 05, 2005

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Nanny'

A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you liked the story. Here's the next chapter and it's going to be even more scary and new suprises.

xxxx

The police came to the house again, yet studying the wall. Brighton was so scared to talk, he sat on the couch very pale and he was trembling. When police questioned him he never answer but was just shaking in fear. It was two hours and then the police left, everyone decided to stay in the living room to be safe. Maxwell was busy comforting Fran as she was crying, Brighton still sat on the couch and then stared at a book on the table. He took it hoping that it will keep him not wary, he looked at some pictures and read how the summer house business started. He stumbled upon one picture of the first customers in 1901 and it was black and white. There was a tall and muscular man and next to him was a tall and slender lady whom he found attractive.

'Wait a minute' he thought, he looked up at C.C who was with Maxwell trying to comfort Fran and then looked back at the black and white picture.._they looked the same._

_cccc_

Gracie woke up from a long sleep, she woke up finding herself in a dungeon. She stood up and looked around the dark and cold place and then she remebered what had happened. She saw a big wooden door behind her and she went to it and opened it. There were stairs down and on each side of the wall fire torches stood. She was frightened and wanted to get out before her attacker will catch her. She run down the stairs and at the end there wasn't anyway out but a painting on the wall. She walked to the painting and looked closer.

"Now you know." she turned and saw Lily, standing there."She was the one who started it."

"Who?..."

"Chastity."

Gracie knew who who Lily was talking about.

"Started what?"

"She was the one who ressurected him, for the thirteenth time" she said sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

**vvvvvv**

Brighton slowly placed the book on the table still looking at C.C. There was something about her that she didn't tell, when she stood up and went in the bathroom. And then he went to Maxwell showing him the book.

"Oh my God they look the same." Fran had gone to sleep.

"Exactly...Dad, I think she was lying to us." Maxwell frowned at him.

"But C.C would never lie to get us killed." he hissed.

"Yes I know, I mean what if she's keeping a secret?"

"Secret?"

"Yes, we barely know about her family..."

"Yes." Brighton looked confused.

"Dad I didn't even finish..."

"Yes, maybe her family knows. Her closest." Brighton already had one.

"Noel."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you talking about?" Gracie asked Lily who sighed.

"I've been seeing her come again and again. A little girl then a woman and then back and forth..."

"Wait, what do you mean back and forth."

" We met for the first time in 1699." Gracie began to gape.

"When she dies, she quickly reincarnates in order to stop him."

"So you mean, she always gets killed by him. And she reincarnates to try again." Lily nodded, Gracie was putting the pieces together.

"So you mean to tell me she's there in the house right now and at the time of the murder she was the one who resurrected him, and he's.."

"He's going to kill her, she's the only one that can stop him."

"So why can't she, she can defend herself right?"

"No! She doesn't know about her connection with him!" she yelled. Gracie found herself wanting to know more.

"What kind of connection?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Liked it? Hope so, and I'm so it was short. Anyway i have some bad news, I'm going to Pennsylvania tomorrow for two weeks and that means when I'm there I'll be too busy going to other places like Six Flags and all. So on my next chapter I'll make it longer to make it up to you all._**

_**-Dixie**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday, August 23, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Nanny'

**Author's Note**: This might be the last chapter of 'Parson Capen House' and this chapter will be long. Thank you so much for those great reviews especially from my number 1 reviewer **myfairlady**. I hope you all find this chapter enjoyable. And tell me if it's a good ending. More suprises coming up.

**Summary**: Gracie finds out C.C's connection with the monster who killed her loved ones. And more suprises and maybe shocks will come.

**Another Author's Note**:I am going to use a few history idols for this chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please R&R this chapter.

-Dixie

**CHAPTER 6**

"What connection!" Gracie almost yelled. Lily just stood there wanting to say the answer.

"You will find that out yourself." And then she disappeared.Gracie couldn't believe she just disappeared without answering her, she then saw something drop on her shoe. It was a red stone, pure dark red.Gracie took the stone from the floor and then everything went black.

**vvv**

Maggie awoke from being unconcious, she realized she was in a dungeon since what happened to her. She stood up very frightened and looked around starting to panic.

"You're finally awake."

She turned sharply to see a brown haired man with piercing blue eyes and pale skin. He was sinewy and tall, sitting on a wooden chair smirking.

"Who are you?" she asked very frightened. He raised his hand which was bloody, Maggie gaped backing away.

"After what I did to your brother's head I really figured I need some cleaning to do. And I need your help..."

"What kind of help?"

" A lot of help..I need you to call that aunt of yours. If you show me were she is then I'll let you go."

"What do you want with her!" Maggie yelled at him.

"I want her to come back to me." he answered calmly and then stood up." You see Magaret, I am the reason she's roaming around this earth. I was the reason she saw the death of her loved ones...you see Magaret, you don't know anything about your aunt and neither does she." he grinned evilly.

**vv**

**v**

Gracie coughed hard when she woke up, she realized she wasn't in the dungeon anymore but a room with torches of fire.On a bed she saw a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was tan and was wearing a long satin dress which was worn in the Greek times. Gracie saw her stand up and took a book and walk out the door, she decided to follo her since she can't see her.

They walked through a stone hallway and saw the woman stop when she saw a man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, he was also pale skinned but was sinewy and tall. The woman handed him a thick book.

"Perseus you are making a big mistake. You are insane" the woman said, the man smirked.

"Since when did you care about what I do? After you married that drunkard Phillip and had that boy."

"Alexander is you nephew Perseus."

(I'm just using the history idol Queen Olympias, mother of Alexander the Great. And she didn't have a brother named Perseus.Just making it interesting. Perseus is my character.)

"Do I look like I care...this legend can bring us millions. People will now believe me."

"Perseus! What legend! You talk of that queen you make believe. Other than that I already have my millions"

"I read Olympias, the queen of the underworld does exist."

"I believe not, that room you want to go to is forbidden. No one has ever gone in there for many years."

"Well I will be the first to." He opened the door and entered with Olympias following him. Gracie followed them in and saw a tomb stood before them.

"There is nothing here." Olympias said in truimph.

"I haven't even opened the tomb." he hissed.

"This is why it wil be an embarrassment to mention you as my brother in history."

"It is already an embarrassment to mention a ruthless woman whose only intention is to make her son king as my sister." he opened the tomb which revealed a decomposed body showing bones only and a gray hair tangled.

"Well you have your queen, now why don't I leave you!" Olympias angrily walked out the room.

Gracie didn't follow her but her attention was on Perseus who gazed at the bones covered in a red satin dress. A tunic was on an arm and dangling earrings on each side of the skull. Gracie knew it was the bones of a woman, she saw Perseus open the thick book to a page and started to mumble a language. A language Gracie recognized as Latin thanks to her teachers, after he mumbled those words he shut the book close. He looked very frustrated.

"I came here for this!" he shouted to himself.

Gracie saw him turn away from the skulled body, Gracie out of curiousity walked to the body and looked closely at it. She gasped when she started seeing skin appearing on the cheek bone and then the gray hair tangled turning into brunette hair. It finished on the face and then the lower body, the face looked so familiar.

"Oh my God." Gracie clamped her mouth but Perseus didn't turn Gracie siged forgetting he couldn't see her or hear her.

She turned back on the face she recognized, the face now was completed and Gracie almost gaped to see who it was.

"Miss Babcock." she whispered and stepped back. C.C didn't wake up, and Perseus turned to the body now he smiled and laughed.

"I-I did it! " he laughed and went to the body, Gracie saw his face so near C.C's sleeping face. Minutes later Gracie jumped when C.C grabbed his neck choking him and then she sat up still holding his neck and threw him on the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued...sorry it was short I didn't keep my promise, I hope you all like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday, August 25, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Nanny'.

**Author's Note**:Thank you all for those wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them. Anyway this is chapter seven of 'Parson Capen House' and I do hope you all enjoy it. And maybe I will put in a little suprise for you all, anyway enjoy the story and I hope you Read and Review this chapter. Enjoy!

-DKorley

**Summary**: Brighton and Maxwell call Noel and C.C tells them about her past.And more will come later.

**Parson Capen House.**

By: DKorley

**CHAPTER 7**

Maxwell quickly took out his cellphone and dialed the number of Noel's phone, he then put the phone on his ear looking at Brighton. C.C had then gone upstairs with Fran, then Noel answered.

'Hello?'

'Hello it's me Shieffield."

'Look, I don't feel like talking about C.C!' Noel almost yelled.

"Look we're in danger, Maggie is-' Maxwell heard a dial tone, he then put off his phone and looked at Brighton who was looking somnewhere else. Maxwell turned and saw C.C coming down the stairs.

"I heard the conversation between you two." she said quietly and walked to Maxwell."I'll tell you the truth."

"You mean what you said earlier..was-" Maxwell stopped.

"A lie? yes it was." C.C answered." I'll tell you now."

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

Gracie saw the brunnette C.C walked to Perseus who was unconcious on the ground, she saw her grab his neck and raise him up. He was making those choking sounds and Gracie yelled for her to stop and yet forgot they couldn't hear her.

"I will give you a curse." she said."I will be human like you, and you will be like me. You will be a fearful monster, feedin onto people. Even you live forever you will suffer like I did."

And then everything went black, Gracie woke up again minutes later finding herself back in the cold dungeon. She quickly got up and run to find a way out.

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Because of your so called aunt I was killing a lot of people in the most digusting way. So from where I came from after my sister died I traveled here until this Parson Capen House was created. In 1685 I met a little girl, Lily. She was very helpful until she died at a very young age. So we worked together.." Perseus said sarcastically.

"Why! Why would she work for a monster like you." Maggie asked quietly. He laughed and stood up walking to Maggie.

"Because I told her to and you know what else? Fourteen years later I finally found your aunt, acting like what a normal girl would do, I tried to get my human form back but your aunt had no idea what I was talking about...and you know what else happened?" he gritted his teeth in the last part, Maggie shooked her head.

"Suddenly she's dead, because of me.I couldn't control myself, years later another reincarnation. Another death, these were all born from a womb who have no idea what I meant. _Until!_ " he shouted at the last part grinning.

"Chastity Claire Babcock appeared, when the six year old came along to the summer house. I felt that she knew something about, whenever she saw a small glimpse of me she wasn't afraid. She even acted like I was never there...Magaret do you know how a little innocent child acts when she sees a monster?" he asked quietly stopping in his tracks.

"Um mostly they scream." Maggie said quietly, she was so afriad.

"Yes they do, I knew your aunt was pretending when she was taken to that hospital. Anytime she saw me she sometimes turned away or just glared at me."

**vvvvvvvvvv**

C.C sat with Maxwell and Brighton telling them the whole story.

"I was adopted when I was two months, my father told me I was left in a nurse's basket before she found me. When I was four I was given antiphsychotics and treatments for the mentally ill. My parents thought I was one of them when I was acting very horribly. After my blackouts I hear them telling the pastor that I was crawling on the walls hissing like some creature. Two years later me and my siblings came here and I started seeing him. The monster, I never knew why I didn't scream. I was just calm, sometimes I turned away or glared at him.I met Lily who gave me the information I needed but since I was so little I never understood what she said.He looked so familiar to me but I never found out why. On our last night he came and killed my older brother and sister...and also my nanny, Noel and D.D ran away not knowing I was alive. When I faced him he kept on talking of this thing about me giving him some curse, and then everything went black again. Next time I found myself in a hospital talking about Lily, yet they gave me the medicine.My parent gave me more treatments and my blackouts grew more, until I was working for you Maxwell and it stopped." C.C finished.

Maxwell and Brighton were very shocked to hear this, C.C sighed.

"I never wanted another blackout, when I met Niles I pushed him away by insulting him. If he was with me he was be horrified by me, and then our daugther came along. I'm scared that it might happen to her, I really want this whole thing to go away." she said again sadly.

**zzzzzzzzzzz**

Gracie finally made her way out of the dungeon into the fresh air, she found herself in the streets and took a taxi to go to C.C who was now deeply in trouble.

**vvvvvvvv**

**Liked it? Hope you Read and Review(: Next chapter coming soon!**

**-Dixie**


	8. Final Chapter

Saturday, August 27, 2005

**Disclaimer**:I do not own 'The Nanny.'

**Author's Note**:First of all I would like to thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all are liking this story. At first I thought that mayde you readers would find it very wierd to use horror in 'The Nanny' category. But I was wrong, anyway this is chapter eight of 'Parson Capen House.' I hope you all enjoy this story then Read and Review.(:

-DKorley

**Summary**:C.C and the others are attacked by Perseus but then C.C has at last a blackout and the othes see what she reallly becomes when she has one.**Last Chapter.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Gracie called a taxi and waited impatiently for the driver to stop, he made it up the hill to Parson Capen house and she got out luckily it was for free because it looked like she was almost attacked. She looked inside the window seeing everyone were normal waiting near the phone. She ran to the door banging on it.

"Don't open it!" Maxwell shouted to Brighton who stood up and went up the stairs to check on Fran.

Maxwell took a hard object and walked slowly to the door looking through the hole, he laughed when he saw his daughter.

"It's Gracie!" he opened the door and hugged her tightly that she couldn't breath, Gracie hugged back crying happily. Maxwell kissed her forhead and she pulled back quickly after.

"I need to call Miss Babcock, she's in troubl-"

"No no, she's over here Gracie." Gracie sighed happily and went to the living room seeing C.C sitting on the couch. She hugged her and pulled back trying to catch her breath.

"Gracie what is it?" C.C asked worried holding Gracie's shoulders. Gracie saw the broken down wall but that didn't bother her, she took a deep breath and talked.

"I know why he was after you.." C.C looked confused shooking her head.

"What are you talkin-"

"I woke up in a dungeon and saw Lil, she showed me why he was after you...many years ago you attacked him. You made him that way..."

"Gracie what are you talking about?"

"His name is Perseus, he's been killing all those people to find you. It was your fault he's killing so many people, it was a long time you did that...he made you alive again and you changed him into a monster." she said quietly.

C.C was still for a moment and then heard a knock on the door, C.C saw everything was going black and she let go of Gracie's shoulder and felt herself falling to the ground. Maxwell walked slowly to the door holding the vase, he looked through the hole: it was Maggie. He opened the door seeing Maggie crying.

"Maggie?"

"Dad let Miss Babcock go, please."

"What?"

"Let her go!" she said sternly, a man came behind her smirking.

"Listen to what she says old man." he said.

Maxwell didn't want to hit him because Maggie was in front of him, they entered the living room. Gracie was on the floor trying to wake C.C up. She looked up at Perseus and recognized him, she stood up facing him.

"Don't touch her!" he smiled.

"Or what?" he mocked pushing her aside with full force and she fell on the groud, Gracie sat up and saw him bend over to C.C's face stroking her cheek softly.

"I have waited for this moment for a very long time." he said quietly.

He then saw her skin darking for a moment, he stopped smiling seeing her veins appear on her face and down her her neck, he recognized it.

"Not again." he inaudibly but luckily Gracie heard what he said."I will not let this happen again!" he hissed and tried to claw her at her stomach. Gracie gasp when she felt every noise surrounding her stop, she looked around and saw everyone was not moving. Not even Perseus who was in the same motioning when he was about to claw C.C.

'_Why am I the only one moving?_' She thought, she saw the lights beginning to darken and flicked a little. She stood up and heard soft footsteps.

_"So foolish."_ she heard a familiar voice, she turned sharply. In front of the broken down wall, the woman who she identified as C.C. The one who placed the curse on Perseus, the long brown wavy haired woman smirked at Gracie.

"What is your name?" she asked calmly in a thick Persian voice. Gracie was afriad and was hesitating but answered in a shaky voice.

"Grace."

"Grace, I would like a few words with you." Gracie looked at her family and Perseus who weren't moving.

"They will be fine." The woman said calmly."Grace, you do know that your aunt is me..correct?" Gracie nodded.

The woman in a satin red dress walked to her, Gracie saw how she looked so much like C.C, the hair was different. Gracie never understood why the woman wasn't ready to attack her since she had the same tranformation as Perseus.

"I won't kill you...Grace your aunt did do what I did, we share the same body but if you are wondering why I am here we do not share the same souls. I will tell you a secret, your aunt used to be a slave in Persia. Very long before this time, she was a mere slave and I still a monster needed a human form so I figured she wasn't important to anyone so I killed her and alas I hadwhat I wanted."

Gracie felt uncomfortable hearing the woman say these horrible things calmly, her tone was emotionless. She figured since she was a monster that was her way. And thank goodness she wasn't about to be killed.

"But it seems that I was wrong, I never knew that she had a lover. Her master's son, and that was your aunt's husband..Niles, am I correct?" Gracie never knew how she knew about Niles, but she hesitantly nodded.

"I have been watching your mother for a long time, since she was born. I knew she was the same person I killed, but I also knew she had my memories. For example one memory she had was involving Perseus, I trust you saw it."

"Yes I did." Gracie answered.

"That fool Perseus was the one that caused your aunt's mental acts." Gracie was confused for a moment.

"What mental acts?" Gracie asked.

"Since you aunt was a little girl she had been caught in very unusual acts. She wasn't suppose to act that way until I found out Perseus was doing all this without him even knowing he was doing this to her. How I do not know, but what I know is that what you are about to witness is very deadly. It's one of your your aunt's acts, I am depending on you to remove what is inside here for a very long time." she said very seriously, Gracie gulped a little and nodded.

All of a sudden the woman disappeared and Gracie saw everyone moving again, the lights were still darkening and flickering. Perseus was then stopped by C.C's hand and saw his hand turning into ashes. He cried out in pain and the next second he was all ashes as a statue and the movement of C.C's hand made his statue crumple down on top of her. Gracie and the others saw C.C coughing still her sudden appearance didn't change, she sat up paled face and her face hunged low. Gracie could still see the veins now appearing on her arms.

"GRAB HER DAD!" Gracie shouted to Maxwell, he quickly tackled C.C down. C.C was now trying to push him off clawing him and hissing out like she described earlier to Maxwell.

"I think this is her blackout she was talking about." he said trying to put her down. Fran and Brighton came downstairs, Maggie was still standing shocked of what she was witnessing. Gracie came to C.C motioning Brighton to help Maxwell hold C.C. He did, Fran sat on the stairs shocked liked Maggie. Gracie went to C.C's face seeing her blackout Maxwell was talking about. Gracie felt like she was being controlled again when she was at the hospital in D.D's body. She punched C.C.

"Gracie!" Maxwell yelled shocked.

"I'm not doing it!" she yelled and then they were all quiet when C.C calmed down not moving closing her eyes.

"Wow, Gracie you did it." Brighton said, he and Maxwell were still holding C.C. Gracie wasn't satisfied that C.C didn't moving. Still her appearance showed, Gracie(still controlled) covered C.C's eyes. C.C's appearance soon changed and Gracie still didn't feel satisfied.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Brighton asked. Gracie stood up slowly and looked around, she recalled that she had to take something out of C.C. Gracie heard a voice and saw that morning was coming. She heard the door bang open and then a screeh.

"What was that?"

Gracie ran to the door followed by the others and just saw a burnt creature screehing as it was burnt down. Minutes later it was ashes and the wind blew it away slowing turning it to dust. Gracie then knew C.C was alright. The police had then came into the house later, putting C.C inside a hospital. Gracie and then other packed their bags quickly to get out of Parson Capen House. C.C was out of the hospital the next day not wanting to know what had happened.

They were in the car, and Gracie pressed her forehead to the glass window smiling at what she had expirienced. She knew what to write but she didn't want to write what she had witnessed. She just wanted to write about how the case was. No updates on if they found the culprit, they reached home and was greeted by Sylvia, Niles, Ava, and Val. Ava gurgled happily in her father's arms when she saw her mother. C.C held her close kissing her forhead, Gracie was hugged of course tightly by Sylvia that she almost choked.

"Ma! Your gonna kill her!" Fran shouted.

Gracie smiled that Fran was her old self again, Maggie was still the same a little. Shaken about what she experienced back in Massachusetts. Brighton was his old self again, chasing after girls. Gracie saw Fran and Maxwell hug Jonah and Eve. Gracie smiled and also saw C.C and Niles kiss lovingly, Ava was in Val's arms.

It was a rough summer for Gracie but she had just found out what she wanted to be in the future, she loved it when she kept on uncovering those mysteries. Years later Gracie became an archeologists and married her former rival Frankie. Who was the son of a critic who once had food poison by Niles' finger sandwiches (remember that episode?), Gracie then had two kids of her own. She never told them about her summer in Parson Capen House, Niles never knew or Sylvia and the others. Only Fran, Brighton, Maggie, C.C, and Maxwell knew.

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Yes, it was the last chapter. Tell me if you all liked it okay? Anyway I would like to thank_ nannygirl and myfairlady._**

Thank you so much foy your support of this story and I really apprieciate it, I hope you two like this last chapter. So that's the end of it, thank you so much again for your great reviews.

**-Dixie**


End file.
